


your hands should be all over me

by Victorian_Asylum



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, It's Pretty Much Just Smut With Maybe A Pinch of Blink and You Miss It Fluff, Just a Lil', Praise Kink, Spoilers for Episode 43, Strap-On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorian_Asylum/pseuds/Victorian_Asylum
Summary: Beau makes an interesting discovery in the Captain's quarters.





	your hands should be all over me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to keep showing up, tossing mediocre smut out, and then disappearing for months on end.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, when I say spoilers, I mean that in regards to Avantika specifically, so if you aren't caught up to episode 43, beware. It's a tiny blurb, but I offer warning just to be safe.

The discovery had been accidental.

Beau had been searching Avantika’s quarters, turning it inside out in search of anything that may be of use. The shakedown yielded nothing. Anything of value or interest had been ransacked by the Plank King’s people, taken as consolation. It was frustrating, but not surprising. On the verge on calling it a wash, she had found it, an innocuous black box, hidden away inside a drawer. Beau had hoped for jewels or money, perhaps even another journal. It was decidedly none of those things, but it was most certainly something Beau could put to use, and by the gods, was she going to.

To call it a plan would have been generous on Beau’s behalf, but it was executed all the same. Clumsily, bluntly, and with all the subtlety of raging storm, but it was done none the less. When Beau finally managed to pull Yasha away from the group and into Avantika’s quarters, she shut the door behind them, pulling the metal latch shut. It was definitely better safe than sorry here. Yasha looked at her, expression even. 

Beau nodded toward the box, which was set on the bed. “Think you’re gonna like that.”

It was more of a hope than anything, and she hadn’t considered a plan B, but there was no turning back now. Yasha picked up the box, briefly examining the outside, plain as it was, before she opened it. She looked at it for a moment, before pulling out the strap on in all its glory. She looked at it, then at Beau. “You… want me to use this on you?”

“Gods, yes.” Beau couldn’t imagine a better night than being taken by Yasha until she couldn’t think straight. “I mean, if you don’t want to, that’s cool I just… yeah.”

Yasha regarded the object for a few moments more, before setting it and the box back down on the bed. She crossed the room, expression neutral, and for a moment Beau wondered if she’d crossed the line. If she thought about it, yeah, using the toys of a dead woman in her own quarters, on a ship they basically stole could be construed as more than a little fucked up, but it wasn’t like Avantika was going to be coming back for revenge. Beau didn’t care, but perhaps Yasha would.

She could call it off. Yasha had that power. Beau always left the ball in her court, careful not to push beyond boundaries. Beau herself was too stubborn and proud to backtrack, but if Yasha didn’t want anything to do with this, then that was the end of it, plain and simple. Beau watched Yasha carefully as she approached, but couldn’t get a read on her. What was going on in her head? Beau leaned back against the door, doing her best to appear disaffected and nonchalant. She crossed her arms over her chest, and she could feel her heartbeat double.

Yasha stopped in front of her. “You’re sure about this?”

“Hell yeah. We’re never gonna have another chance to do this once we get back on land, and that’s not exactly something I want hanging out in Jester’s haversack.”

That drew a small smile from Yasha. Their relationship was the worst kept secret amongst the group, but that didn’t mean everyone had to be privy to exactly what went on behind closed doors. “You’re a strange one,” she said, leaning down and capturing Beau’s mouth.

It was a slow kiss, testing the waters before diving in, and it was so very Yasha, quiet and meticulous and nothing like Beau’s tendency towards brashness. To throw herself wholeheartedly into every situation. Beau’s uncrossed her arms, placing her hands on Yasha’s waist, pulling her closer until their hips met. The door creaked ever so slightly under the weight of them. When Yasha pulled back, Beau said, “Hey, normally I’m a giver, but in a case like this, I really wanna fuckin’ take.”

Yasha braced herself against the door, both arms on either side of Beau’s head. The veins that ran along her arms were prominent, painted along pale, scarred skin. The strength inside them was clear, years of fighting with two handed weapons having built muscles of corded steel. This was a woman who knew how to make Beau melt in every way imaginable. “Is that so?”

Beau placed an open mouthed kiss against Yasha’s throat, just above the dip in her collarbone, pressing the barest hint of teeth against Yasha’s skin and relishing the gasp that followed. “Yeah. You gonna do something about it or do I have to do this myself?” 

Yasha made a sound low in her throat and pressed closer, flush against Beau, and kissed her. There was nothing slow about this one. It was all passion and heat. Yasha didn’t wait. She bit down on Beau’s lower lip, demanding entrance, and hardly paused as she slipped her tongue past Beau’s lips. It was an exercise in patience for Beau to all but submit, but she always found it far easier to relinquish control in the bedroom. There was always a far better reward in it for her.

Yasha pulled away, moving down to Beau neck, taking a patch of skin and making a mark that was certain to last for days. Beau groaned, gripping Yasha’s hips, thumbs pressed against the small strip of exposed skin between her shirt and pants. Yasha moved on, sucking and biting her way down Beau’s throat, then to her collarbone. Beau tried to shift, seeking any amount of friction, but she was pinned.

When Yasha finally stepped back, it was only for a moment, before her hands gripped the back of Beau’s thighs, lifting her up with ease. Beau wrapped her legs around Yasha’s waist, arms across the back of her neck. Here, she was finally eye level. Beau took the opportunity to capture Yasha’s mouth in another heated kiss. Yasha’s grip on her thighs tightened and she pushed Beau back against the door, taking more and more, only pulling back when they were both panting.

Beau loved this side of Yasha, even if it was a persona put on just for her. She liked to wind her up, and see the glorious unraveling. The great immovable Yasha, reduced to a mess of hazy need. Beau trailed her tongue along one side of Yasha’s jaw, hardly noticing that Yasha had begun to move, until she was set down onto the bed. Beau expected to feel the familiar weight of Yasha on top of her, pressing her down into the mattress, but Yasha remained at the foot of the bed, beginning to remove the shawl around her shoulders, then her shirt, loosening the laces across the sides that held it firmly in place.

Beau sat up, reaching out, skimming the hem of her pants with her fingertips, before unbuckling the belt around Yasha’s waist, hooking her fingers inside the fabric of her pants and pulling them down as Yasha finished unlacing her top and discarding it. She stepped out of her pants, adding them to the growing pile of clothes. Beau pressed a kiss against Yasha’s hip, then another, before Yasha put a hand on her chest, coaxing her back down into the bed.

Beau obeyed, shifting upwards to get more comfortable as Yasha settled atop her, loosening the wraps that held her shirt together until it fell open. Yasha slipped one hand between them, underneath the sash around Beau waist and beneath her pants, inching past the fabric until her fingers found slick heat. Yasha kissed her way across Beau’s chest as one finger teased her entrance, slowly moving up and down through her folds as Beau grabbed her shoulders, nails digging in, a frustrated groan escaping her lips.

Yasha pushed one finger in, torturously slow, Beau’s inner muscles slowly loosening in response. She started a rhythm, one that bordered on experimental if Beau hadn’t known her better. If Yasha didn’t know Beau’s body better. It was soft and light, Yasha crooking her finger just enough to be felt and nothing more. Beau canted her hips, trying to take her deeper. In response, Yasha bit down on a spot just above Beau’s breast, drawing a gasp from her. “Behave,” Yasha said.

“Lil’ hard when all you’re doing is teasing me.”

The spot where Yasha’s teeth had been moments before was blooming red just beneath the skin, the initial sting fading. The line between pleasure and pain was always a fine one, not that Beau always walked it with any care as to which side she landed upon. Truth be told, Beau didn’t mind blood being drawn, but Yasha was always careful. The dull ache of the mark was a nice contrast to sensation of Yasha’s finger moving slowly inside of her. It felt wonderful but it was doing nothing to get her there and they both knew it.

Yasha worked a second finger inside, pushing in until she was buried to the last knuckle, never varying her pace. She trailed open mouthed kisses across the taut expanse of Beau’s stomach, leaving bruises in her, but never biting. Beau, for her part, was getting worked up and frustrated. She had started to leave angry red lines across Yasha’s shoulders, gripping them in an attempt to stop herself from grabbing Yasha’s hand and fucking herself on her fingers instead. Beau was beginning to remember another reason she rarely used toys. The action was fantastic, but the work up to it was always too torturously slow for her.

The dim ache of release was a faint candle in the back of Beau’s mind when Yasha pulled her fingers out, removing her hand from Beau pants all together and sitting up. Her expression was neutral, but there was no mistaking the mischievous gleam in her eyes, knowing full well what she was doing to Beau. She got up off the bed and picked up the box as Beau began to untie the sash around her waist, pulling off the last remaining pieces of clothing and throwing them aside. Her top still hung loosely around torso, but getting it off was the least of her concerns as she watched Yasha pull the leather harness from the box, fumbling for a moment with the straps as she adjusted them to fit around her thighs, which were far thicker than the previous wearers.

Eventually, she stepped into it, pulling it up to fit around her waist and pulling it taught. The sight of Yasha like that made Beau’s heart skip a beat and she sat up, inching toward the edge of the bed. Yasha looked down at the toy, then back at her. It was smaller than Beau would have imagined, but you really can’t assume everything about a person. “I will admit, though I know of these, I have never used one before.” Yasha said.

“You’re a fast learner, I’m not worried.” Beau reached out to grab her hand, giving it a light tug to draw her forward.

Yasha began to crawl up the bed, tentative with the new addition, and Beau took the opportunity to hook her leg around the back of Yasha’s knee and flip her onto her back, settling atop her thighs with the toy resting between them, cool where the tip pressed against her stomach. Yasha regarded her with a curious look. Beau nodded toward the pillow on the far side of the bed, where she had left another stolen treasure for this night. “Can you grab the bottle under there?”

Yasha did as she was asked, reaching under the pillow the procure a small bottle of oil, handing it to her. Beau squeezed a small amount onto her hand, setting aside the bottle, and working the oil up and down the length of the toy. She knew she was wet enough to take it, but it had been some time since she’d last done this, and preferred to be safe. Plus, seeing Yasha’s hungry gaze on her was worth it, taking in every movement. If this was going to be a definition making first time, she was going to put on a show. Of course, Beau had dreamed of riding Yasha since the moment she’d laid eyes on her, so in the end, it was really a win on both sides.

Beau lifted her hips, reaching down to take hold of the toy and position the head at her entrance. Yasha’s eyes tracked her every move. “I know what I said before, but you’re really going to like this,” Beau said, and sunk down onto the toy. It wasn’t the largest she’d ever used, and as such, it was fairly easy to take it all in, sliding down to the hilt until it was buried inside her. The stretch was pleasant, a fullness deep within, a hazy middle ground between the feeling of two of Yasha’s fingers, and three. Even though she couldn’t feel it, Yasha still moaned at the sight of being inside of Beau, swearing under her breath.

Yasha’s breaths were heavy and slow, hands grilling the fabric of the bed, desperate to touch but letting Beau set the pace. Beau grinned down at her. It wasn’t often that she got to show someone something they’d never experienced before, and it felt good to have the normally stoic aasimar off her guard. Beau rolled her hips, languid and slow, one hand coming to rest on Yasha’s chest, just beneath her sternum. She started with low rolls of her hips, getting a feel for the toy, before she began to lift her hips up, easing off the toy before sliding back down. She built up the pace, faster and faster, working in earnest, the bed creaking under the pace.

Yasha’s hands came to rest on her hips as Beau rode and she watched with a keen eye, trying to read the pace. After a few moments, she snapped her hips up as Beau was driving back down, sending the toy in deeper and hitting a spot that sent a tingling sensation racing up Beau’s spine. Beau moaned, tilting her head back at the sensation. “Fuck, Yasha.”

Yasha began to matched her pace, thrusting her hips in time with Beau. It was exactly the kind of harsh pace Beau craved, skin against leather, the muscles in her thighs crying out with exertion. She could feel her release building in earnest, low moans escaping her as she rode Yasha, the barbarian panting with exertion. Beau was getting close, she knew, and she reached down, fingers circling her clit, looking for the final push to send her over the edge. It didn’t take long before she came, crying out Yasha’s name. Yasha’s slowed her movements as Beau came down, before stopping altogether. Beau collapsed back down, legs trembling, using her hand on Yasha chest to steady herself. She looked at Yasha, breathing ragged, and lifted herself off the toy, falling onto the bed next to her.

“Told you you were a fast learner,” Beau said between breathes, pushing a few strands of loose hair away from her face. She was coated in a light sheen of sweat, which the evening sea breeze was quickly drying. Gods did she feel good. Definitely not fully satiated, but it was a great start.

Yasha looked at her with a fire in her eyes, lips parted and skin flushed. It was a look Beau knew well, but rarely saw. The look of a woman pushed to edge, a tight coil of need curling inside, desperate to be set free. She sat up, and Beau followed suit. “Turn around. On your knees.”

Beau raised an eyebrow as she did as she was instructed. Yash settled in behind her, the mattress dipping slightly with the extra weight. She put a hand between Beau shoulder blades, guiding her down until her face was pressed against the pillow. Beau gave a small, breathless laugh. “Getting bold now?”

“Hush.” Yasha moved her hand up, to the back of Beau’s neck, her other hand coming to rest on Beau’s hip. The toy brushed against Beau’s folds and her breath hitched. “Be a good girl.”

The words bloomed in her chest, a secret weapon Yasha reserved for moments when she wanted Beau turned on to point of aching. It was almost unfair, but Beau had told Yasha about it explicitly because she wanted it used, so in the end, she had done this to herself. Beau kept her mouth shut, head turned against the pillow so she could see Yasha.

Yasha was admiring the sight beneath her, drinking it in with half lidded eyes. Her thumb brushed over a fresh scar on Beau’s hip, one of many too recent and frequent to assign a story to. It was a brief moment of tenderness, gone in an instant as Yasha shifted, positioning the toy pushing in, inch by inch, until their bodies were flush together. She gave a few short thrusts, getting a feel for the motion, before she began to pick up the pace until she was pounding into Beau, drawing out the filthiest moans.

The change in position had Yasha hitting a particularly sensitive spot with each stroke, and Beau turned her head into the pillow, biting down to muffle the sounds she couldn’t control. She wanted more, needed more. It was almost overwhelmingly and yet she still craved it. Yasha let go of her neck, hand trailing upwards until her finger gripped the messy bun at the crown of Beau’s hair, hard, pulling Beau’s head up. It was pain in the most beautiful way.

Beau was fast approaching release, could feel it building inside, she just needed that last push. Every thrust sent pleasure singing through her veins. She reached beneath, fingers brushing her clit, but Yasha gave her hair another harsh tug. “Not yet.”

Beau let out a frustrated growl, but brought her hand back up by the pillow, gripping the sheets like the other. 

“Good girl,” Yasha said, barely audible above the sound of skin against skin. “Such a good girl.”

Beau closed her eyes, the words coursing through her like fire. She was hyper aware of Yasha’s hand on her waist, digging in with a bruising grip to keep her steady with every viscous thrust, the other tangled in her hair. It stung, but the feeling mixed with every other sensation until it was indistinguishable. It was heaven, or as close as Beau could ever get to it. Yasha was still whispering soft praises, a stark contrast to the way she was thoroughly fucking Beau. It was entirely overwhelming, and Beau could no longer stand it. “Please, Yasha,” she said, voice breaking. Beau very rarely begged, but she needed release. 

Yasha released her grip on Beau’s hair, and a moment later her fingers were circling Beau’s clit, quick and rough but it was all she needed. Beau came, shouting Yasha’s name into the pillow, inner walls clenching around the toy with every wave of release. Yasha slowed her pace, letting her ride it out, until Beau’s taut muscles relaxed, and she slumped down, panting.

Yasha waited a moment before pulling out, and Beau bit back a noise at the loss, rolling onto her side. Yasha got off the bed, slipping out of the harness and setting it aside before she returned, settling in next to Beau. Her cheeks were flushed, the redness creeping down her neck and onto her chest, and her hair clung to her face. She was a beautiful mess Beau was proud to have created. Beau and Beau alone had that power.

“Fucking hells, Yasha,” Beau said, voice hoarse. There was a delicious ache in just about every part of her, the kind she knew she would feel for days afterwards. 

Yasha offered a small smile, reaching out to curl her hand around Beau’s. 

Beau would need a few moments to catch her breath and let her body come back from the floating ether it had ascended to before. She watched Yasha, the adoration in her eyes swelling within Beau’s chest in spite of the lust that still burned. She definitely planned on returning the favor, making sure Yasha was just as spent as she was. In the meantime, though, “On second thought, we might have to bring that with us.”

Yasha laughed at that, pulling Beau’s hand in close enough to kiss her palm, then her wrist, lips pressed against the fluttering pulse. 

“We shall have to see.”


End file.
